Silence and Arrogance (and Insanity)
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Alpha is in Eternal Prison. He has been there for quite some time now. Beta had been brought in as well so that meant that Gamma was in charge now. Though he hadn't thought it or Gamma was brought in... I really can't write summaries. Beta has a lot of crazy time as well. Alpha x Gamma


**This was requested on tumblr by reizes and I kinda like the outcome. So I just put it on here as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha, Beta or Gamma. Neither do I own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. (Geez what a mouth full)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Alpha x Gamma | Silence and arrogance (and insanity)**

* * *

Alpha was sitting in his cell, back turned towards the bars, staring towards the wall facing him. He was wondering, how many days had he been in here? Not that many, right? Then it came to his mind that Beta had been brought in here as well (he had heard her scream). So that meant that Gamma was now in control of Protocol Omega. Now probably called Protocol Omega 3.0.

Alpha sighed. Whenever he thought about the white-haired boy it just made him sigh. Alpha didn't know why. It just happened. Maybe because he respected his superior, but if you respect someone you wouldn't sigh, would you now? So maybe because of the guy's arrogant attitude? Probably that one.

Gamma was more arrogant than whole Protocol Omega, 2.0 and 3.0 put together. But still… Something attracted the purple-haired (ex-)captain to that arrogant man. He just didn't know what.

"Alpha~" A sweet voice, Beta, called out. He kept his mouth shut. Now that Beta addressed him it meant that she would 'talk' to him nonstop now. Probably because Zanou (the goalkeeper from both Protocol Omega and 2.0), with whom she had been 'chatting', had actually snapped and had told her to shut up in not very neat words.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter.. G~!"

He didn't say anything. The girl had gone bonkers. Something that begins with a g? Nothing begins with a g in this rotten place.

Because he was lost in thoughts he missed the small conversation that was held between Beta and a new prisoner.

Next thing, the door of his cell opened and someone was thrown in.

Alpha, dazed by the suddenness, slowly turned around and just stared towards the boy laying in front of him. Said boy slowly sat up and shook his head. Then, he turned towards the purple-haired boy, who was (as he saw it) looking unemotionally to him.

"Alpha." The boy said slowly.

"Gamma." Alpha said.

"Yeah~! That's right, Alpha~!" Beta chirped from her cell next to theirs.

"Now it's your turn~." She continued. Alpha kept quiet.

When the silence continued for some minutes, Beta started humming some happy tune. Both boys turned towards the wall which separated their cell from hers.

"Has she.. lost it?" Gamma asked, turning towards Alpha. Alpha returned his gaze towards the white-haired boy as well.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You barely talk." Gamma frowned and turned around, facing the bars instead of Alpha. "Then I won't bother you anymore."

Alpha looked surprised (for as far as he could). Gamma had _never_, and then Alpha really meant _never_, said that he wouldn't bother anyone anymore.

Alpha just sat there and stared towards the white-haired boy's back. _What is the matter with him? Where was the Gamma that would throw some boastful comment in your face? Come to think of… Hadn't they said something about Gamma on the daily intercom? Something that involved Zanak? _To be honest Alpha hadn't really payed attention to those messages. Somewhere in his heart he knew that Raimon would defeat them anyway.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when Beta's humming turned into singing.

"Lets rock, everybody, lets rock! Everybody in the whole cell block was dancing to the the jailhouse rock!"

Gamma sighed.

"Does nobody ever try to shut her up?" He turned slightly towards the purple-haired boy. Alpha shook his head. Gamma rolled his eyes.

"Beta~?" He asked, mimicking her voice rather well.

"Yes? Gamma~?"

"Could you shut the hell up!" He then yelled.

"Well you come up with something better to do then." Beta had turned towards her more aggressive self.

"Alright. I'll give you a riddle then. What is as large as a mountain, as small as a pea and is endlessly swimming in a waterless sea?"

"Eh? That is.. uhm… Can you give a hint~?" Beta sounded sweet again.

"Nope. No hints and no talky." Gamma said smugly. "Just break your pretty little head over it."

Alpha swore that Beta was pouting, but at least she was quiet. As expected from Gamma. He would figure something that would shut Beta up for once. There was only one flaw Alpha saw in this plan.

Namely, if Beta couldn't figure it out herself, she would start bothering him again.  
_Though this riddle Isn't that hard. Something that could either be as big as a mountain or as small as a pea. And it swam around endlessly in a waterless sea… No sea on earth was endless neither waterless so…_

Once again Alpha got snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oi. Alpha. That riddle was for Beta, you don't have to solve it." Gamma said quietly, making sure that Beta didn't hear him.

"Yes, sir."

Gamma raised an eyebrow. That was the first time the boy had talked, apart from saying his name, that is. But why the formality? Now that he was stuck in here as well they had the same rank. Alpha could call him anything he liked. He knew that Alpha called Beta by her name and just now he had said Gamma as well. So why..?

"Say Alpha?" Gamma turned around to fully face him.

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think of me?"

Alpha was slightly taken aback with that question. _Why does he want to know that? Why is Gamma acting so not like Gamma? He was nothing like the proud, arrogant, bragging and smug captain I knew. What in the world had happened to him?_

Alpha sighed.

"What?" Gamma frowned.

He had never seen Alpha sigh, or actually, he had never seen Alpha do anything that involved emotions.

"Nothing, sir." Alpha shook his head a little. _Why am I so bothered him? No, why am I even thinking so much about him?_

"Call me Gamma. I'm just as much as you are in this stupid place."

"I can't, sir."

"Why not?"

_Yeah, why not? I call Beta, Beta. But why can't I call Gamma, Gamma?_ When the white-haired boy had been thrown into the cell, he had said Gamma out of surprise._Why does Gamma want me to call him so informal?_

"Hey, you space out a lot, don't you?" Gamma once again broke his line of thoughts.

"Sorry, sir."

"And you still haven't answered neither of my questions."

"…" _Of course not. Should I answer that you are an arrogant bastard? No way._

"Why can't you say whatever comes to your mind when you think of me?"

"…" _Because you would murder me, I think…_

"Can you at least say something instead of just staring towards me?"

"…" _Gamma sounds rather.. desperate. Wait…_ Desperate? _Gamma. Desperate. That was as odd as Beta not switching personalities._

Gamma sighed.

"Never mind." And he turned around again.

"…"

"Alpha~." Beta suddenly called out. "Can you give me a little hint~?"

"…" _Sometimes I really wonder how that girl ever became a captain._

"Alphy~?"

"No, and don't call me that."

Beta chuckled. "Awww~. That's the most you've said since I came in here~."

Gamma frowned. _Why can he talk so easily to Beta (for his doing), but not to me? Wait. Why does him being silent and being polite to me bother me so much? Could it be..?_

"Alpha." Gamma then said.

"Yes, sir?"

Gamma turned towards him again, a thoughtful expression on his face. But he didn't say anything.

Alpha blinked and then looked down. _I don't like the way he's acting at all. It's just not like him. And again. Why am I so bothered? What is this annoying yet nice feeling in my chest?_

Alpha looked up when he felt something shifting close to him. He nearly bent double in a way he shouldn't when Gamma's face was only inches away from his own. Gamma grabbed Alpha's face to make sure that the boy wouldn't back away.

"I don't get it." Gamma said slowly. "I really don't get it."

"Sir?" Alpha tried to keep his face composed, but he found it oddly difficult. His heart was also acting rather weird. To be precise, it was beating at an insane pace. Gamma didn't notice though. He was just staring into Alpha's grey eyes.

"What is really going on in that head of yours."

_To be honest, I don't even know myself sometimes._

"And why does it annoy me that I don't know what is going on in there?" Gamma continued.

_It annoys him?_

"And what bothers and annoys me even more is this feeling in my chest whenever I see you."

_He has that feeling too?_

"And I've come to a rather insane conclusion."

_Eh?_

Before Alpha could even grasp that Gamma leaned in, their lips were already molded together.

After some time Gamma moved away again, a small smirk on his face. Alpha was completely frozen.

_Gamma kissed me… Does that mean that he loves me? That surely is quite an insane conclusion. But… I think, I like him too… And he looks more like himself again. So this is what had been bothering me? Why he makes me sigh? I loved him? It nearly seems too easy…_

"Hmmm… Now I still don't know what you're thinking." Gamma said quietly. He nearly seemed disappointed, staring towards the floor like that.

Alpha had relaxed a little again and shifted to sit in a more comfortable position.

"I was just.. organizing my thoughts." Alpha said, more to the ground than towards the white-haired boy in front of him.

Gamma's glance shot up. Alpha looked up as well and swallowed.

"And I came to the same conclusion as you."

"That's good." Gamma smiled and leaned forward again. This time Alpha could grasp the concept, but he didn't back away. No, he moved, to his own surprise, forward as well.

"Aaaagh! Stupid riddle! Gamma! What the hell is the answer!?" Beta smashed her hands against the wall, making both boys flinch and turn their heads away.

"You still haven't gotten the answer?" Gamma asked, a little surprised.

"No! Otherwise I would've yelled it by now!"

"How did you ever become captain?" "I was captain longer than you and I didn't get myself brainwashed."

"Hey! Not my fault."

"So? You got your butt kicked earlier than Alpha."

"You leave him out of it!"

"Why?"

"Because.. Gmbh." Gamma's didn't got to finish his argument, because Alpha had grabbed his collar and had pulled him into a kiss.

"Because, what?" Beta asked impatiently.

"The answer is asteroid, Beta. Now get off Gamma's case." Alpha said when he let go of Gamma, who, at first, was taken aback by Alpha's 'attack', but then he smirked broadly.

"Who would've thought." He said teasingly.

"Don't expect too much of out." Alpha said, looking away.

"I won't, but can I just tell you that.. I love you."

Alpha couldn't help but blush a little.

"I.. I love you too." He then said towards the floor.

"You bet you do."

* * *

**Fin...**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Any reviews?**


End file.
